Did you not Promise Me
by DenialTwist
Summary: When Sasuke walks away from Sakura, by the docks on a cloudy day as the tide rushes in, just to dissapear forever...what becomes of Sakura's life. How will she go on...she dosen't know, all she knows is the tables turn when she meets Kirari a mysterious
1. Opening

**Disclaimer:  
Toshio:** I do not own Naruto, anymore than I own my good friend tsukiraven.  
**Raven-san:** oO Kakashi pwns me  
**Kakashi:** Damn Stright.  
**Toshio:** Ehehm, well. On with my story.  
**Iruka:** Rent, Rent, Rent, Rent, Rent; we're not gonna pay rent! Cause Everrryyythiiingg isss Ruuhhh-ent-uh  
**Kakashi:** He dosent own Rent Either  
**Raven:** glomps Iruka and kakashi  
**Kakashi:** Hey... not in front of the fangirls.  
**Iruka:** Mou... I have to share?  
**Raven: **Yes. yes you do.  
**Iruka:** ... Can I borrow your Rent cd?  
**Raven:** Sure, why not?  
**Iruka:** Then I'm good  
**Kakashi:** Do I get a say in this?  
**Raven: **Nope.  
**Iruka:** Sorry, but no.**  
Toshio:** ON WITH THE STORY  
**Raven:** Right...sorry

* * *

_Naruto... the village hidden in the leaves. It never made sense to her, what happend to all that. __She could never go back, thats what. The hellish fire that had burning inside of him for years... Naruto's seal was broken. The village was distroyed. Sasuke fled, so did Sakura. To the Village of the Waves. Sasuke, after being injured was determined to get back on his feat. Training and Training. The night...that he burned his home village's hitai-ate and put on the new hitai-ate, from the Village of the Waves...was one no human could be capable of forgetting. The burt peice of metal still sits in the fire pit by the chair. He leaves it there... in order to remember, what became of that village._

Standing on the dock, they were talking, the tide rushing in, the rain pouring out of the sky.

**...Did you not once promise me...**

That you would be with me...

_I did._

**So, what's the problem...**

_he's...the problem._

**and... **

_and...he's alive._

and I need to kill him.

**Is that all you care about?...**

_yes._

**yes?**

_yes._

**I...thought that...you...**

_Well you thought...wrong..._

_sakura..._


	2. Chapter One: The Tide Part I

**Disclaimer:** **Raven:** Well, Toshio has fallen somewhat Ill, and uh Kakashi... indesposed & Iruka's at ballet class, so I'm here to do the disclaimer. Toshio, does not own Naruto, but he wishes he does...and so do I for that matter, so, enjoy the first chapter of "Did you not Promise me" and now I need to go and check myself into a mental institute. D sayonara.

**Kakashi:** Yes, and Raven might wish to tell you that 'indisposed' means 'Kakashi's tied to a bedpost in my room'

**Iruka:** Hey, I don't take ballet! clears throat in a manly way I take jazz.

**Raven:** Kakashi! How did you escape!

**Kakashi:** points to self Ninja. Say it with me, Rae. Ninja.

* * *

_Did you not Promise me_

-Chapter One: The Tide (Part I)-

..._and I sat there. Wondering what life was going to be like, without you._

Head in her hands, Sakura sat there.

**How could he just walk out on me like that.** But he did. Sasuke left her. He swore vengence on that demon, but at what cost. His life, yes his life.

There was a knocking at the door, fallowed by a rush. Sakura, sniffling went over to the door. She saw water coming into the house from under the space between the door and the floor. Sakura opened the door. Only to find... the dock had been distroyed. The thunder was roaring and the wind was rushing. It was a storm, mass chaos. The dock itself we gone, and the house was wabbling. Twenty miles away from the house was the village.

"Can I make this...". No she couldnt make it, before she had time to think the floor under her feet had collapsed into the water. Sakura, went with it.

Flustered she swam every whichway. Flipping and turning. She could hear the rest of the house crashing into the sea. The tide pushing her into the debris. She could taste the salt. Bitter & heartless. _Sasuke._ Thats all she was thinking about. _Survive. _It never entered her mind. Her head was pushed above the water. She was screaming. Begging for breath. What was she to do? Screaming and gasping. _More, more. SHE NEEDS AIR, WATERS OF FURY HAVE MERCY ON HER SOUL. _Saltwater, in her lungs. _Take it and roll with it. _Her head was forced out of the water again...This time, between the screams and the gasps, there was a shadow standing on the shore. Her head was pushed out again. **THE SHADOW...IS GONE.**

Sakura was blacking out now. The last thing she felt was hands on her back.


End file.
